


Now Or Never

by kelseycurtis



Series: Canon Roxy/Negan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: The Saviours are about to go to war with Alexandria and tensions are high. Negan wants what's best for his people but wants as little casualties as possible but it almost seems impossible. Roxy is struggling to admit her feelings to Negan not wanting to make the situation worse and give him more to worry about. Will there be a good outcome for both of them?This is the third and final instalment in the canon NeganxRoxy series.Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxy’s P.O.V

I forced myself up and out of bed, ignoring the stab of pain from my leg. Negan had carried me to the medical bay the second we got back to The Sanctuary. I’d been patched up and given pain killers that I was to take for a week. Negan was insisting I take the week off, to take it easy whilst he cleaned up the mess that was the situation with Alexandria. I glanced at the blister pack of pills on my bedside table, I didn’t need them. I needed to be strong, I couldn’t let something like a bullet wound make me useless for the week. I hated sitting around and doing nothing, I had to make my contribution. I glanced at the makeshift cane beside the bed, I definitely didnt need that. 

I changed into clean clothes before brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth. I looked better which would help in making me feel better. I took it slow as I left the room, heading downstairs. Why did this place have to have so many damn stairs? I finally made it to the bottom floor, considering resting on the last step. I couldn't, not with so many people around. I took a deep breath and forced myself to keep going outside. Some fresh air would help, staying inside for the week was making me go a little stir crazy. I made it to open doors, finding Negan and Simon talking in the yard. The pain was worse now, making it hard to keep going. I leant against the door frame, resting for a little while.

Negan and Simon noticed me, neither of them looking happy to see me out of bed. Negan was the first one over, wrapping his arm around my waist to support me.  
“You know your not supposed to be out of bed baby girl,” he said sternly.  
I made a sound of annoyance, he didn’t need to talk to me like a child.  
“I’m fine,” I replied.  
“It’s only just been a week. You still need your stick.”  
“I told you I’m fine.”  
At that point the pain in my leg got worse and I struggled to remain standing on it. Negan kept his arm around my waist and kept me steady. He gave me that ‘I told you so’ look. Simon took my arm and put it over his shoulder to help too. 

This was just making me feel worse. I didn’t need their help, I could do something as simple as stand on my own.  
“Would you both stop fucking fussing?” I snapped.  
Negan glanced at Simon and motioned to give us a minute. Simon made sure I was steady before leaving us. Negan led me over to a crate where I could sit down. It already felt better to take the weight off my leg.  
“You gotta stop pushing yourself or otherwise you could end up doing more damage,” Negan spoke.  
“Oh so you’re a fucking doctor now?”  
“No but he told me if you push yourself then the muscle will take longer to heal. Do you want that? To be bedridden even longer?”  
I refused to answer him, avoiding his gaze. He was right, I just didn’t want to admit it.

“Do you want that baby girl?” He asked again, determined to get an answer out of me.  
“No,” I grumbled.  
“That’s what I thought. So are you gonna listen and rest or make things worse?”  
“I just hate not doing anything. I feel useless.”  
“Who the fuck said your useless?”  
“You know I hate sitting on my ass all day. I’m doing nothing to help fix the mess with Alexandria and I hate it.”  
“I’ve got a lid on it, you don’t need to worry. The main thing is that your okay. I-I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.”  
This made me look at him, Negan didn’t say nice romantic shit often. Probably why it had more of an effect on me. 

“I know that your going to want to protect me and keep me here where I’ll be safe, but you know I won’t accept that,” I explained.  
“I know, oh boy do I fucking know. You’re a stubborn bitch sometimes.”  
I smirked, “what do you mean sometimes? I thought I was all the time.”  
Negan chuckled at my joke. It was nice to hear him laugh at a time like this, I knew he was under a lot more pressure and stress than usual. War was on the horizon and Negan wanted as little casualties as possible, on both sides.  
“I’m sure I can find you some small jobs to do, if it will keep you happy,” Negan bargained.  
“I have a feeling it’s paperwork.”  
“You know how much I hate paperwork.”

I signed, it was better than nothing.  
“Maybe you could sit down with some maps and find some places to scavenge as well. Organize some groups to go out,” Negan suggested.  
“Whatever I can do to help you out. How are you holding up?”  
“Me? I’m fine,” he shrugged, obviously lying to me so I wouldn't worry.  
“Don’t bullshit me Negan. I know you haven't been sleeping.”  
“I just didn’t want it to have to come to this, that’s all.”  
“None of us did. But you’re not alone in this. You don’t have to do this on your own. I’m with you on this. Rick will need to go, you know that.”  
“I do.”

I reached out for his hand, lacing my fingers with his. I squeezed his hand for reassurance. He returned the gesture before pulling me to my feet carefully. He pulled me in for a kiss, wrapping his arm around my waist before pressing his forehead against mine. We were interrupted by Simon clearing his throat. We both turned to him and I noticed he was carrying my stick. I sighed but accepted it from him.  
“Come on grandma, you can help me with stock take,” Simon joked.  
“Call me grandma one more time and this stick is gonna go very far up your ass.”  
I kissed Negan again before following Simon inside. He made sure to stay at my pace and keep an eye on me in case I got tired again.  
“I’ll race ya,” he smirked.  
“I hate you.”  
I couldn’t help but smile at his jokes though. I was thankful he was making jokes about it in a way. It didn’t make me feel so awful about it. 

We reached the first supply closet and Simon sat me down on a stool before handing me the clipboard. He’d count, I’d make sure to mark the number down. Stock take was also the best way to see if anybody around here was stealing food.  
“What were you two talking about before I came out?” I asked.  
I knew I could trust Simon to tell me, he didn’t keep secrets from me. Negan should know that by now too.  
“Talking about the next plan of action, who we should move against first,” Simon answered.  
“There's too many options, but it's either Hilltop or Kingdom first. They’re the smallest meaning they’ll be the easiest to fall in line again.”  
“Well Hilltop is our territory, so he’ll want our input. Kingdom is to do with you and Gavin.”  
“Gregory shouldn’t be hard to convince. The man's a selfish coward, we threaten his life and he’ll give us back Hilltop.”  
“He might but with the widow alive and well I doubt that’s gonna go over as smooth as we’d like.”

I sighed, marking down a number Simon gave me for tinned peaches.  
“He’s worried about you too,” Simon mentioned.  
“I know.”  
“He’s told me I have to convince you to not go out there anymore, because you’re not going to listen to him.”  
“And he thinks I’ll listen to you?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I told him. But neither of you listen to me, yet you both ask for my advice.”  
“Sorry to make you the middle man.”  
“It feels like I’m more than the third wheel in the relationship,” he laughed.  
“Don’t go giving him ideas.”

“You know I gotta at least try and convince you to stay here for a while,” Simon explained.  
“Alright, I’m listening.”  
“What would have happened if the bullet had been a little bit higher and nicked your artery?”  
“I would have probably bled out in the back of that truck.”  
“And you would have turned. You really think he would have coped well with that?”  
I sighed, he’d been through enough with Lucille. It made me feel guilty for my recklessness, I shouldn’t have chased after Daryl.  
“You know how much he cares about you, just give it some thought okay?” Simon asked.  
“He’s cared about me for a while, he still hasn’t told me if he loves me or not.”  
“The L word still hasn’t been dropped between you two? Jeez anybody would think your married.”

“I mean he probably doesn’t love me that’s probably a bit too much for him,” I shrugged it off.  
“Roxy, you are the only wife that comes out on runs and works her ass off because he lets you…and you don’t think he loves you? You get a lot of special treatment compared to the others. My list keeps going if you’d like to hear it.”  
“Okay he does all that, but he still keeps the other wives around, still sleeps with them on occasion. We’re not exclusive, at least he isn't.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Then why don’t you tell him?”  
I raised an eyebrow, giving Simon a ‘seriously’ look. It wasn’t that obvious.  
“You’re scared he won’t feel the same way and reject you? Jeez it's like being in high school with you two,” Simon sighed.

“Well it’s a possibility.”  
“I think he’d be flattered and that’s only if he didn’t feel the same way, which he does.”  
“You mean it would do wonders for his already huge ego?”  
“I think you should tell him.”  
“I think you need to shut up and do the stock count. I’m letting you not be the third wheel in this instance.”  
“How thoughtful of you.”  
We went back to stock count, Simon giving me numbers to write down. I don’t think I’d ever get the courage to tell Negan I loved him, but maybe I’d stay at The Sanctuary for a little while if it gave him peace of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negans P.O.V

Roxy was that bored she was currently on watch duty. I’d made sure she was comfortable with a chair and a walkie talkie if anything happened. At least she was staying here and resting without any stubbornness. Perhaps Simon had managed to convince her after all. I did my rounds of The Sanctuary to make sure everything was in order before going to check on Eugene. Now that we were at war, we were going to need those bullets he could make. He had a smaller warehouse that was being converted with all the equipment he would need. By the end of the week he should start working on the bullets. I knocked on the steel with Lucille to announce my presence. Eugene turned to me, forcing a soft smile. I knew that whilst he was on my side, he did still fear me. And that’s how I liked to keep most of my staff. Fear keeps them in line.   
“How’s everything coming along?” I asked.  
“So far so good.”  
“You definitely have everything you need?”

“Well, I took the liberty to make a list of the materials I require.”  
Eugene held out a piece of paper to me, wanting me to take it. I looked down at it, then back at him. The look I gave him made him retract his list. He had people he could give that too that would get that shit done for him. I was not that guy. However the sooner he got the supplies the better. Before I had the chance to say anything my radio crackled.  
“Negan your gonna wanna see this,” came Roxy’s voice through the radio.  
I turned and headed back to the lookout point. Roxy handed me the binoculars and pointed outwards. Coming towards The Sanctuary was Gregory, being followed by a small handful of walkers. He looked exhausted, like he couldn't run much longer. 

“Should I call Simon, or shall I keep the gate closed?” Roxy asked.  
“Call Simon. In a few minutes,” I smirked.  
Roxy caught on to my plan and smiled. I’m sure Gregory could last a few more minutes out there. Roxy grabbed her stick and we headed down towards the gate. I noticed she was struggling down the stairs a little.  
“I feel like your trying to get Gregory killed. I only said a few minutes, not all day,” I joked.  
“If I’m that slow then maybe you should carry me,” she shot back.  
I handed her Lucille before picking her up and carrying her down the rest of the stairs.  
“Maybe I should halve your meal portions, your getting heavy,” I smirked.  
Roxy scoffed, “your gonna get slapped if you’re not careful.”

I kissed her cheek, “I'll take my chances.”  
We reached the bottom step and I put her down carefully making sure she was steady before completely letting her go. She handed me back Lucille before I gave the order for the gate to be opened. Gregory was closer now, his cries for help audible. He ran straight through the open gate and into the safety of The Sanctuary. Now he played by our rules. The gates were closed before the walkers could make it inside. One of my men made a move to dispatch one of the walkers through the gate.   
“Give it a minute. They aren’t doing harm,” I spoke.   
Gregory was panting, his hands on his knees. Simon joined us out in the yard, beaming when he saw Gregory. Simon patted him hard enough on the back that Gregory almost lost his balance. I noticed Roxy holding back a laugh.  
“How you doing Gregors?” Simon asked mockingly. 

“You told me to come to you if I had any information,” Gregory panted.  
“I did.”  
Gregory stood back up straight, adjusting his jacket. He stood with a fake confidence, everything about him was fake. And it was starting to get on my nerves.   
“I swear that I didn’t know until it was too late, theres a small group of rebels within my walls, two of them from Alexandria-“ Gregory began.  
I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, picking him up off the ground. Gregory was pale with fear, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.  
“We already know that, they’re the reason I lost some good fucking men last week,” I spat.   
I turned and pressed him against the chain-link fence where the walkers on the other side started snapping their jaws to try and bite him. Their teeth clacked together over and over, desperately trying to take a chunk out of him. Gregory let out a pathetic whimper.

“You’re the reason I really lost those men because you didn’t come to me sooner. You’re the whole reason we’re in this fucking mess because of the story you spun Rick. Why the fuck should I believe a damn word you say?” I snapped.  
“I-I never meant to get anybody killed.”  
“Bullshit! You wanted me out of the way when I’ve done nothing but protect your fucking people for a small price.”  
He was the reason I could have lost Roxy last week. He shouldn’t still be alive. Of all the people to survive the zombie fucking apocalypse it had to be him?!   
“I can still be of use to you, I can fix this. Please,” he stuttered.  
“How could you possibly fix this?”  
“If I can regain control of Hilltop then everything will go back to the way it was. Hilltop will be able to supply you with anything you need.”

Hilltop didn’t have any useful weapons. They had a blacksmith sure, but I had a fucking bullet maker. Whilst they had sharp pointy sticks, I had guns. And guns were what kept you alive nowadays. However, they did have able bodies. Gregory had gotten my men killed then he could provide some more to replace them.   
“Too fucking right your gonna supply me,” I agreed.   
With that I put him down. The moment Gregory’s feet touched the floor again he moved away from the gate.   
“Simon will set you up with a room,” I announced.  
Gregory nodded and headed over to Simon. Simon stood there, looking between Gregory and I.   
“You gonna thank the big man for sparing your sorry ass?” Simon asked.   
Gregory quickly turned on his heel to face me once more, “thank you.”

Only then did Simon lead him inside. Roxy didn’t seem convinced by Gregory’s words, coming closer so we could speak quieter.  
“Your sure about this?” She asked.  
“I don’t trust him as much as you. But he isnt brave enough to try anything on our soil.”  
“Its another mouth to feed. He isnt worth our time or resources.”  
“He will pay us back, you know people can’t say no to me.”  
“Simon and I are in charge of him-“  
I raised an eyebrow in a slightly playful manner, “are you now?”  
“Hilltop was my department and Simons. Therefore if Gregory fucks up that’s on us. Gives you less to worry about.”  
“Alright, we’ll have a meeting tomorrow morning with the others. I’m open to ideas being put on the table.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was in full swing, Roxy sat on my left, Simon on my right. Gavin, Regina and Eugene were also present.   
“Gregory wants as little casualties as possible,” Simon spoke.  
“As do I. So long as his people back down they can live,” I agreed.   
“That’s not going to happen,” Roxy cut in.  
Everyone turned to her, wanting to hear more. She straightened in her chair and placed her palms on the table.  
“It won’t happen. Hilltops too far gone. Why would they side with Gregory now? Gregory’s ran away to us to regain control, not because he cares for his people. They all stand with the Widow now,” Roxy explained.  
“But we have to give them that choice.”  
“Of course. I’m just saying, don’t get your hopes up.”

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the meeting. I sighed, what the fuck was going wrong now? Fat Joey stuck his head in the room, looking worried.   
“Uhm, I hate to interrupt but we’ve got a really big problem,” Joey started.  
“You gonna tell us what it is, or do I have to play twenty fucking questions?” I asked.  
“Ricks outside and he wants to talk to you.”  
And he probably wasn’t alone either. I sighed, I knew this would be coming sooner or later. They were going to bring the fight to me.   
“Alright, lets go and say hello.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxy’s P.O.V

Things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. A gun fight had started and I had no idea where Negan was. Simon and Gavin had ran back inside and closed the door. I looked at them in disbelief, they'd left him out there.  
“He’s still out there!” I exclaimed.  
“We can’t go back out there,” Gavin replied.  
“Like hell we can't.”  
I pushed him aside and drew my pistol. I opened the door to find the area swarming with walkers. A few of them had made their way up the stairs and were now coming towards me. Fuck. I had a little time to look around for Negan before they got too close.

I scanned the area, only seeing decaying flesh. Panic and rage filled me. We needed him. I needed him. The walkers were soon close enough to be a worry and I kicked the first one away, sending it and the others back down the stairs. Simon pulled me away before Gavin slammed the door shut. He locked it, stopping anything from getting in. But that would also mean Negan wouldn’t be able to get in. I tried to break free of Simon’s grip but he was stronger.  
“Let me fucking go. I need to find him,” I growled.  
“Roxy with Negan potentially gone I need you in here. We need to take charge before everyone goes into a panic,” Simon explained.  
“But...” I trailed off.  
I knew he was right. I had to remain strong and level headed for now. Simon and I were Negans most trusted meaning we were in charge when he wasn't here.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Simon loosened his grip on me. We needed a plan of action. I was not giving up on Negan until we found a body.  
“I want people up on the balconies looking for him and to start taking out some of those walkers,” I ordered.  
“We'll burn through our ammo before we clear half of them,” Gavin protested.  
“Would you rather go out there and deal with them hand to hand?”  
Gavin dropped my gaze, refusing to answer my question. He was not helping the current situation.  
“If the garages weren’t blocked by the walkers then I’d send men out to lead the heard away, but I can’t. So this is the next best thing,” I explained.  
Simon nodded, he could sense my frustration.

I headed for the meeting room, I was gonna need to start forming other plans of action. A lot of things could go wrong with Negan not here and I needed all the help I could get. Regina, Dwight, Eugene and Arat had also joined us in the meeting room. I was too anxious to even sit down, pacing back and forth as I tried to come up with a game plan.  
“We need to start thinking the worst, Negans probably dead-“ Regina spoke.  
I stopped in my tracks, turning to face her. Why was everyone so fucking quick to give up on him? Regina avoided my gaze, opting to look at the others instead.  
“He isn't. We are not assuming anything. Until a body turns up then he is alive and out there,” I snapped.  
“We won’t find a damn body with that size herd out there. Just because your emotionally attached to him doesn’t mean you can stop thinking clearly Roxy,” Regina replied.  
I blinked at her, not quite believing what I’d just heard. Simon could see this getting out of hand and put himself in front of me. 

“Calm down, I know your worried, we all our but we can’t be at each other’s throats,” Simon spoke.  
I ignored him and stepped to the side so Regina was in my line of sight once more.  
“Why are you so fucking quick to give up on him?” I asked.  
“Face the facts, he’s one man with a baseball bat and theres hundreds of walkers out there. I say we get a team of forty workers out there with pikes-“  
“Not happening. I’m not sending anyone workers out there.”  
“If you’d let me finish. We send them out there as bait, whilst a few others slip out to get a vehicle.”  
I looked at her in disbelief. I didn’t think her ideas could get worse, but here I was being proved wrong. I was probably looking at her like she’d grown a second head.  
“No fucking way. I’m not using anybody as bait.”  
“Roxy’s right, theres more workers than us. If we sent them out to die, then the rest would turn on us. We need to keep them on our side,” Dwight interjected. 

Eugene nodded, also agreeing. It was nice to have them on my side, someone else thinking clearly.  
“Then what the hell would you suggest? Eugene’s meant to be the man with all the answers, but I don’t hear any,” Regina barked.  
“That’s enough! We need to be together on this,” Simon yelled.  
Most of us were, it was just Regina being a dumb bitch in this situation.  
“But we’re not together, this only happened because theres a traitor amongst us,” Gavin protested.  
“What are you saying?” I asked.  
“All of us outpost leaders are here together and suddenly we’re cut off from them. Alexandrea are probably going to gain control over every single one whilst we sit here helpless.”  
“We can’t think like that now. Once this mess is dealt with then we can start looking for a traitor.”  
“And when we do, they’ll be killed slowly, probably over the course of a few days,” Simon threatened, his gaze trained on Eugene. 

Eugene was the obvious choice for traitor, but I wasn’t so sure. He was too cowardly. And yet he’d betrayed his own people for us, who's to say he couldn’t do it again.  
“We need to conserve power, I’m shutting down the generators and we’re gonna need to ration food,” Simon continued.  
I nodded, giving him permission to do so. I’d need to check on the wives, keep them calm. There was a soft knock on the door, Simon calling the person inside. Frankie came in to the room with the rest of the wives on her heels. Fuck. So much for keeping them calm.  
“Where’s Negan?” Frankie asked.  
I glanced at Amber, who had tears in her eyes. I didn’t want her to panic anymore than she already was. Regina rolled her eyes, seemingly bothered by the wives presence. She was really getting on my last nerve.  
“I’ll handle this, would you guys mind? You all have your jobs to do to stop this place falling apart,” I spoke. 

Simon placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before he left with the other outpost leaders. None of the wives sat down, they were all as anxious as me. But they weren’t for quite the same reasons. With Negan gone who would protect them from the outside world?  
“Roxy, whats going on?” Frankie asked.  
I wouldn’t lie to them, I wouldn’t treat them as if they were stupid.  
“There was a fight which drew a herd of walkers. Negans still out there,” I explained.  
Sabrina let out a shocked gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. Amber started to sob hysterically, looking like she might buckle any minute. I pulled a chair out and sat her down. The other started trying to console her but she wasn’t listening. I kneeled in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.  
“Amber, no matter what happens you know that I’ll protect you. I’ll protect all of you. The walkers are not getting in here, I will fix this,” I reassured.  
“You promise? Nothing's going to happen to us?” Amber asked.  
“I promise. The powers gonna be off for a little while so we can save it and food might be a little rationed, but you will be safe.”

I squeezed her hand to reassure her, forcing a smile.  
“I want you guys to go back to your rooms, stay away from the windows. Do something that’ll take your minds off outside. Nothing is going to get in here, I won’t let it,” I continued.  
Frankie placed her hand on Ambers shoulder for comfort, to show that she had her back. Amber managed to compose herself a little, getting to her feet and letting Frankie lead her out of the room. the other wives followed, leaving me alone. I sighed, feeling the weight of all this pressure and responsibility on my shoulders. It was all starting to set in now. Negan really could be gone, and we could lose this place if we made any stupid moves. We needed to find something that would lead that herd away, that was our best chance. Simon came back in, sitting down next to me.  
“How you holding up?” He asked.  
“I don’t want to think that he’s gone but the more time that passes the more likely it seems.”

Simon offered me a sympathetic smile, “he aint dead until we find a body. Powers off for now, it might start getting a bit stuffy with no fans on.”  
“Like that’s the worst of our problems,” I smirked.  
Gavin, Regina and Dwight joined us again so we could talk tactics. We didn’t get very far however as Laura burst into the room, looking panicked.  
“The workers, their coming up the stairs. They want answers,” she explained.  
I glanced at Simon who looked annoyed at this information. It just seemed to be one problem after another today. We got up and left the meeting room, finding the workers coming from both directions, we were surrounded.  
“Why’s the power off?” One of them asked.  
“You all need to go back downstairs now and return to your jobs,” Simon ordered.  
“Where’s Negan?” Another called.

“Listen to me, all of you. We needed to turn the power off to conserve energy for now. We need to keep everyone safe from the herd outside meaning we need to keep ourselves resourceful on the inside,” I explained.  
I thought that being mostly honest with them would keep them calm and keep them on our side.  
“Bullshit! You just wanna protect yourselves, none of you care about us!”  
I could tell Simon was getting antsy, his fists clenched as he stepped between me and the workers.  
“Let me correct you on that point,” Simon smiled before drawing his fist back.  
“No Simon, don’t,” I protested.  
But it was too late, Simon punched the worker in the face. This was going to end badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Negan’s P.O.V

I’d managed to make it back inside The Sanctuary along with another member of Alexandria. It just seemed like they couldn’t stay away from me. First Eugene and now the scary fucking priest. Gabriel. What a fitting name for his job. Although Gabriel would likely fill Daryl’s spot. I couldn’t leave him out there, after all I’m a saviour and I save people. Hopefully he would start to get the fucking point now. I was in need a good fucking shower though and these clothes were being thrown away. We’d had to cover ourselves in walker guts in order to make it through the herd and it had been a very fucking close call. But we were alive that was the main thing. However with that problem out of the way there was now another. I could hear a lot of commotion from upstairs and none of the workers were where they should be. Seems like Roxy and Simon hadn't been able to keep this place together like I’d thought. I suppose they didn’t have the same level as threat as I did. The workers weren’t afraid of them, but they were fucking shit scared of me. 

I headed upstairs, Gabriel following me. It seemed like a fight had broken out. I heard a gunshot, which brought a few moments of silence. Fuck. Who the fuck is firing guns in here?! I whistled, making my presence known. Everyone turned their attention to me before quickly kneeling. I spotted Roxy amongst the crowd, who seemed happy and relieved to see me.   
“You know you don’t need to kneel to me baby girl,” I spoke, “not here anyway.”  
Normally a comment like that would have earned me a glare, especially in front of so many people. However she chuckled, getting to her feet.   
“Now some of you probably thought I was dead, but that is not happening until I am fucking ready, seems you all need a reminder of who the fuck I am. I have a leather jacket, I have Lucille and my nut sack is made of steel. Now I need a sandwich, a shower and a massage. And then I’m gonna need a talk with my right-hand man so we can work out how the hell this all happened,” I explained. 

Before I could give out the next order one of the workers spoke up, “thank god for you Negan.”  
I smiled, turning to Gabriel. One of the things he couldn’t understand was why these people needed me, well hopefully this would be the start of it.   
“Perhaps you’ll start seeing things our way soon,” I turned back to the crowd, “would someone gently take him to get cleaned up?”  
Two of my men helped up Gabriel to his feet and led him away without the usual roughness. The workers began to head back downstairs, leaving me with my few most trusted. Roxy bolted for me, throwing herself in my arms.   
“Don’t ever fucking do that to me again,” she spoke.  
“Your getting shit all over you.”  
“I don’t care right now.”

I smiled and returned the hug, kissing the top of her head. I suppose it gave me an excuse for her to shower with me. She pulled away, her shirt spotted with guts and blood, but she didn’t show any signs of disgust. She really must have been worried.   
“Come on let’s get cleaned up,” I suggested.  
I took her hand in mine and led her back to our room. I turned the shower on, thanking God that the hot water hadn't been turned off as well as the fans and lights. I could deal with darkness and getting a bit stuffy. Roxy began to undress but kept her bullet necklace on, the round resting between her breasts. She insisted on helping me out of my clothes, she put my leather jacket in the sink to wash later. We climbed into the shower and Roxy began to check me over for any injuries.   
“Baby girl I’m fine,” I insisted.  
“I just want to make sure.”

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm water and the feel of her hands across my skin. I could only imagine how worried she must have been when I hadnt made it back inside. That’s why she was making such a fuss over me now. I held her close again as if to reassure her that everything was okay now. She relaxed into my touch as if all the tension from her body just faded away.   
“I told you I’m not going anywhere,” I spoke.  
“I know but today was too fucking close.”  
“But I’m here now and we can sort this shit out together.”  
She nodded before kissing me. We cleaned up before changing into clean clothes. Roxy made me a sandwich and made sure I was comfortable on the bed before washing my jacket. Once that was cleaned, she moved onto Lucille. I lay back on the bed, attempting to get comfortable.   
“Come here a sec,” I spoke.  
Roxy put Lucille down and climbed onto the bed, laying beside me. I pulled her closer, so she was in my arms with her head on my chest. 

Roxy studied me for a little while, she looked like she wanted to say something, yet she was having a hard time spitting it out. I cupped her cheek, noticing how she nestled into my touch again.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
Her expression changed, she shook herself out of her trance and forced a small smile instead.  
“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay,” she spoke.  
I didn’t quite believe her, but I didn’t want to press her for it.   
“If you’re okay, I’m okay,” I replied, pressing my forehead to hers.  
Her smile this time was genuine. Roxy rolled me over onto my back before straddling me. I rested my hands on her hips as she leaned down to kiss me. Now this was a welcome home I could get used too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy and I redressed, I couldn’t put off solving the walker any longer. I needed to talk to Simon and figure out a plan. Eugene was meant to have the brains in this place, perhaps he could be useful.   
“You should probably visit the wives first,” Roxy mentioned.  
“Oh?”  
“They were pretty worried, Amber nearly had a breakdown.”  
That didn’t surprise me. But I knew they hadn't been worried for the same reasons Roxy had. I can’t say I blamed them, I’d made a promise to protect them and now there was walkers right outside the door.   
“Alright, I’ll stop by there first,” I mentioned.  
“I’ll come with you, I’d been meaning to go there too.”

I smiled softly, it was nice how much Roxy cared about them. Sherry had always been the motherly one but now she was gone Roxy had filled that role. Most people probably she thought she cared more about them than I did nowadays. I suppose in a way they were right. Out of all of them Roxy was the most important, the one I trusted the most, the one who had the most freedom out of all of them. But she wasn’t like them, she didn’t cower away and hide from danger, she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty or do her fair share of work. I’d broken pretty much all my rules with Roxy as well as let her get away with breaking a few of her own. We headed inside together, the wives look relieved to see me. I even got a hug from Sabrina, which was nice. Amber look visibly relieved, I could imagine she had been the worst one to keep calm. She was the youngest and the most naive. 

“You ladies should know by now that why I make a promise to you all I make sure I keep it. I’m not going anywhere and I’m gonna fix this mess, okay?” I addressed them all.   
I stayed for about half an hour before I left Roxy with them. They were okay and I couldn’t waste anymore time. I needed this place back up and running before planning a plan of attack against Rick. I radioed for Simon to meet me on the ground floor, I wanted to make sure all the entrances were reinforced.   
“Our main plan right now is to make sure nothing gets in here, is that clear?” I explained.  
“Yes sir, Roxy and I thought it would be best to conserve energy for the time being as well as ration supplies.”  
“I appreciate that but if the workers are gonna keep working they need water. Food portions are gonna need to be cut down as well. Is there any exit to this place that hasn’t got walkers near it?”   
“No. We’re surrounded, Roxy already thought about trying to get a vehicle and leading them away but theres no way out.”

“Now addressing the huge ass elephant in the room, this didn’t happen by coincidence. Someone’s giving Rick information and I need them found asap.”  
“You don’t think it’s Eugene?”  
“I know he’s the obvious choice because he betrayed Rick so what's stopping him from betraying us, right? I’m the big scary fucker with a bat and he’s the coward who’s just looking for the best means of survival. He wouldn’t go back on us now. Even with this shit storm, it's not like he could anyway.”  
Simon shrugged, he was still sceptical, that was fine. Until Eugene was proven innocent nobody would believe him. That’s why Eugene was going to find a way to lead the walkers away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and I had barely slept last night because we were both trying to come up with a plan to lead the walkers away from this place. And we'd done that downstairs by the main entrance, we wanted to make sure it was reinforced. If anything had come inside, we would have dealt with it. Negan felt mostly responsible for this situation, these people inside depended on him to keep them safe and alive. I wanted to take some of that burden from him. Rationing had come into effect and I'd made sure I was doing my part with that too. I'd only eaten a granola bar the whole day. And the lack of food and sleep was already taking a toll on me, I had a headache that I was doing my best to ignore. It’s times like these I missed coffee. 

Negan placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. I smiled softly, kissing the back of his hand.  
“You need to get some sleep,” he spoke.  
“I’m okay.”  
“Baby girl your running on fumes. Just take a few hours to rest. I can hold the fort for that time.”  
“You need sleep as much as I do. So perhaps you should nap with me.”  
“As much as I would like too, I can't. This was a round the clock job before shit hit the fan.”  
“And what use will you be to these people when your too tired to defend them?”   
Negan recoiled as if I’d bitten him. I hadnt meant what I’d said to come across so bitchy.   
“You’re a bit of a bitch when you don’t get any sleep,” he spoke.  
“But I’m right.”

“Yeah. We’ll take it in shifts. Will that get you off my back?”  
My shoulders slumped, I hadnt meant to make him feel like that. Now I really felt awful. Perhaps we both got cranky with a lack of sleep and food. Negan sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have snapped at me.  
“Looks like I turn into an ass too,” he explained.  
“I get it, theres a lot of pressure on you at the moment. If me taking a nap will give you less to worry about, then I’ll go and take a nap.”  
“Your one of the best when it comes to taking out walkers, I need you sharp.”  
“Yes sir,” I said with a wink.  
This got him to smile. I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs towards our room. I passed the wives living space on the way, debating whether or not I should check up on them. I continued past the door, I would after my nap. Before I could turn the corner, I heard screaming. 

I spun on my heel, bolting to the door. I burst in finding none of the wives in the living room area. Had someone come in that wasn’t allowed entry? A walker couldn’t have gotten in, that was impossible. I found the wives in the hallway, outside one of the bedrooms. Sabrina, Frankie and Grace were unharmed. They were comforting one another. That’s when I realized Amber wasn’t with them. My blood ran cold as horrible situations ran through my head. Frankie glanced at me and pulled the other two aside.   
“Where’s Amber?” I asked, afraid of the answer.  
Grace choked on a sob, she was almost hysterical. Frankie was the one who seemed to have it together the most.   
“Frankie, I need you to take Sabrina and Grace into the lounge and then I need you to go and get Negan okay, he’s downstairs on the bottom floor,” I explained.  
Frankie nodded, kicking off her heels so she’d be able to move faster. She led the others away and I braced myself for what awaited me inside. 

I opened the door, my free hand on the hilt of my machete. I didn’t want to know what was on the other side of that door but I had to protect the others. I pushed it open and felt my blood run cold at the sight before me. Amber was swaying slightly, with a noose tied around her neck. Her wrists had been slashed, deep red marks across her skin. There was blood across the room, two larger stains gathered on the white rug bellow her. She'd written ‘sorry’ in her blood across the mirror at her dressing table. It was a sight worthy of a horror movie. I even spied an empty bottle of pills and an empty wine bottle too. But what was worse, as if this wasn’t enough, Amber had turned. She was desperately reaching out to me, her groans weak and breathy. I didn’t know what to do, scream and cry or cut her down and put her to rest? 

I didn’t realize how long I had stood there gawking until Negan made his presence known with a string of profanities. I turned to him, tears in my eyes. This would be the third wife he'd lost.   
“I’m sorry,” I managed.  
Negans expression was unreadable but I could only imagine what he was feeling right now. I knew he was blaming himself. I was blaming myself too, I felt somewhat responsible for this. That I should have done more to reassure Amber and make her feel safe. I should have gotten someone to keep an eye on her.   
“I need to cut her down,” Negan spoke.  
He up righted the knocked over stool by her dangling feet before climbing it. Amber attempted to turn to grab him but she couldn’t swing herself round. Negan took out a small knife and drove it through Ambers temple, killing her instantly. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist as Negan began cutting the rope. The more rope that gave, the more of her weight I took. I wasn’t going to let her just drop as if she didn’t matter. I let her body down gently, laying her on the floor. As if the walker’s situation couldn’t get any worse outside, now we had a body on our hands. Whilst we wanted to give her a proper burial, we wouldn’t be able too until the walkers were gone. I felt useless, frustrated that I hadn't found a way to get us out of this situation by now. None of this would have happened if we’d just fucking killed Rick and his group in the first place. Amber would still be here, as well as Sherry and countless of others. Negan would be sleeping fucking peacefully at night without any added worry. Any anger I had felt before was now explicitly directed at Alexandria. I forced myself to my feet and headed to the bathroom. I wet a cloth and stormed back into the bedroom, beginning to clean the bloodied mirror.   
“You don’t need to do that,” Negan spoke.  
“I need to do something.”

Negan took the towel from me, using it to cover the weapons of Ambers destruction on her dressing table.   
“The sooner we get out of here the better,” I grumbled.  
“Why so you can go around to Rick's place and get yourself killed?”  
“Someone's gotta take him out, he deserves it after how many we’ve lost.”  
“Your letting your anger do the talking.”  
“It’s either that or I blame myself for not doing more to make Amber feel safe!”  
Negan placed his hands on my shoulders, clearly unhappy with my statement. I avoided his gaze, knowing it would just piss me off more and the last thing I needed to do was take this out on him.  
“That’s not on you, Ambers on me. That’s all my fault. It was my job to protect her and make her feel safe, not yours,” Negan explained.

I shook my head; she came to me almost hysterical when Negan had been outside. I should have done more; I should have at least put someone on guard duty to make her feel safer.   
“I should have come here sooner, I could have done something,” I insisted.  
“And then if something had happened downstairs you would have beaten yourself up for not being there. You can’t save everyone baby girl.”  
“It’s not fair,” my voice wavered as I struggled to fight back tears.   
Negan pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair, “I know, none of this shit is ever fair.”  
We stayed like this for a while, offering comfort to each other. But we couldn’t stay like this forever, now we had more work to do.   
“I’ll go and make sure the others are okay, you want me to radio for someone to clean this up?” I asked.  
“No. I can do that. You’ve done more than you should have too.”

I headed out to the living room and made myself a drink. Frankie was doing her best to take Grace and Sabrina’s mind off the current situation, but it wasn’t going as well as she had planned. Grace was still sobbing into Sabrina’s shoulder whilst Sabrina was attempting to keep it together and offer comfort. I sat down opposite them, racking my brain for anything to say that would make this situation better.   
“Did she show any signs, last night?” I asked.  
“No. We would have done something otherwise,” Frankie insisted.  
I nodded, of course they would have. That was a stupid question. I downed my drink, placing the glass on the coffee table.  
“I don’t know what I can do to make this better,” I confessed.  
Sabrina reached over with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Grace, placing it on my knee in a comforting manner.  
“There isn't anything, anybody could do. But it’s not anybody’s fault. We can’t be sitting around here blaming each other,” Sabrina spoke softly. 

I didn’t know about that; I was finding it pretty easy to point the blame at Rick.   
“We all could have done more, hell one of us should have fucking checked on her last night,” Frankie snapped.  
“Like we could have done for Sherry?” I asked.  
Frankie avoided my gaze, keeping quiet now. She knew there was nothing any of us could have done to stop Amber killing herself and Sherry running away. Its times like this I wish Sherry were here, that I realized how much I missed her. She would know what to do, she’d know what to say to keep the girls calm. She would have held them all together, Amber would still be here.   
“We are getting out of here, I promise. I don’t care what it takes, I will get rid of those fuckers outside,” I spoke, “when I do, we can have a proper funeral for Amber. I want you to start thinking of a spot outside where we can bury her.” 

The door opened and Simon and Dwight stepped inside looking a little uncomfortable. It’s not often another man got to step foot here and considering the circumstances it just made it worse. Simon offered me a sympathetic smile before following Dwight to the bedrooms. A little while later they carried out Ambers body that had been wrapped in bedsheets. I waited for Negan to follow them out, but he was still in Ambers room. I got up and refilled my drink before going to look for him. He stood with his back to me, looking out of her window.   
“Hey,” I spoke softly, “you okay?”   
“Oh you know me baby girl, I’ll be okay so long as you are.”  
“And what if I’m not okay.”  
“Then I guess we’re both fucked,” he chuckled.  
I managed a small giggle before my eyes filled with tears again. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself. I handed him the drink, which he too downed. I laced my fingers with his, squeezing his hand. So long as we had each other and this place, I knew that eventually things would be okay again.


	6. Final message and remaining fic notes

Hey guys, so I think it’s pretty clear I won’t be finishing my Negan/Roxy series anymore. And I feel awful for doing so as I hate abandoning fics. However, there’s two key factors that have solidified this decision. The first one being, I majorly lost interest in The Walking Dead around the time they killed off Carl and then Rick. The writing had been going downhill since season 5 (in my opinion) but with the mess that was seasons seven and eight (especially eight) I just couldn’t watch the show anymore. Good job Scott Gimple you killed the show the moment you killed Carl off. Naturally when I’m not consuming the fandoms media anymore, my interest is going to dwindle.

The second major factor was I lost my face claim for Roxy around February this year, I didn’t want Roxy’s face claim to be someone that is a domestic abuser and that’s all I’m going to say on that matter (not looking for a debate). I tried to look for another face claim, but after having the same face claim since I first got into the show around 2012, it’s really hard for me to picture Roxy as anyone else. I enjoyed my time in The Walking Dead/Negan fandom; I met some wonderful people and will cherish those memories.

I’m quite sad to see it end really, I’ve been writing Walking Dead fics since 2012 when Roxy was originally shipped with Glenn and then Daryl and then The Governor and finally Negan was her perfect match. (She gets around okay). So instead of leaving you guys guessing and wondering for however long, I typed up the notes I had in my Negan notebook so you guys would know what direction the fic was going and how it was going to end between Negan and Roxy. I’ve done my best to write them out in chronological order, so hopefully they all make sense.

1\. After Daryl drove the truck into The Sanctuary and let all the walkers in, Roxy, Negan and a small group of others go in hand to hand with the horde, using the stairs as a way to funnel and control the flow of walkers to take them out easier.

2\. Negan and The Saviours go to Alexandria for their revenge, mostly destroying the community (as seen in the show). However, Carl lives and is not bitten. All of team family lives.

3\. All Out War storyline begins (mostly following the comics, not the show).

4\. Roxy, Simon and a small handful of Saviours are sent out to scout Hilltop so that Negan can make attack preparations. However, before leaving Roxy debates whether or not to tell Negan that she loves him, she almost says it, but Simon ruins the moment.

5\. Out on the scouting trip Roxy, Simon and the saviours are ambushed by Rosita and a group of survivors from the rebelling communities. Simon tries to get Roxy to run but is shot and killed by Rosita before Roxy has the chance to escape. Roxy is taken as a hostage back to Hilltop.

6\. At Hilltop Rick and co. debate what to do with Roxy. Daryl wants to kill her as she was the one who tortured him when he was a prisoner at The Sanctuary. Rick decides to hold a vote. The majority vote to kill Roxy. But before they have the chance Roxy lies and tells them she’s pregnant to save herself or at least buy herself time.

7\. Maggie is determined to see through Roxy’s lie and makes her take a pregnancy test. To Roxy’s and everyone else’s surprise, she actually is pregnant. So now most of those who voted to have her killed change their vote, and Roxy is spared but put under house arrest. Upon finding out they won’t kill her because of the baby, Roxy laughs in Ricks face and says the line, “your so fucked when he finds out.”

8\. Meanwhile back at The Sanctuary, Negan has a gut feeling something’s wrong and the radio silence isn’t helping. Nor are the remaining wives who are unhappy with their ‘husband’ neglecting them and dwindling supplies. Sabrina in particular gets the guts to say, “being your wife is a fucking curse. Good thing Amber and Sherry had sense to get out whilst they could”. This really pisses Negan off, responding with, “you are only insurance! Insurance that if I lose Roxy, then I’m not alone”.

9\. Back at Hilltop Rick has taken the ambushed Saviours supplies, which includes a radio, giving him a direct line of contact with Negan. Roxy hears about this and devises a plan to try to get it to warn Negan. Rosita takes over Tara’s guard duty and goes to taunt Roxy about Simons death which results in a fistfight. The fight is broken up by Michonne, Arron and Jesus.

10\. Negan is contacted by Rick over the radio. Rick tells Negan that they have Roxy and he needs to stand down for her to remain unharmed before also breaking the baby news to him. Negan is enraged and refuses to back down, now preparing for the final battle.

11\. Roxy attempts to leave the house in the middle of the night and get hold of the radio so she can warn Negan of Hilltops preparations. She’s caught red-handed by Rick, who escorts her back to the house she’s being held at. Roxy taunts Rick further saying, “As long as I’m still breathing, there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting to him.”

12\. Negan and The Saviours show up to Hilltop and the final battle ensues, Rick and Negan fight each other with Negan thinking he has the upper hand before Rick slices his throat. Rick has Negan saved by the Hilltops doctors and eventually thrown in a cell. Rick won’t kill him because that would make him just as bad as Negan, and he also wants Negan to see the better world that Rick is going to build with everyone living in harmony.

13\. Roxy not wanting to risk the pregnancy does not involve herself much in the fight. And after talks with Carl she sees that what Rick envisions isn’t so bad after all, its something she’s been seeking herself since the start of the apocalypse. A home where everyone can live peacefully and fight the real threat, the undead. A place she can raise her and Negans child.

14\. Negan and Roxy are allowed monthly visits, supervised by a member of team family. Negan finding out he’s going to have a son and eventually being able to feel the baby kick. It’s these moments that keep him from feeling suicidal.

15\. Nine months pass and Roxy’s due date is nearing. During this visit to Negan’s cell, Rick is the one to supervise. Roxy’s water ends up breaking and Negan panics, unable to do anything to help her with the prison bars in the way. He begs Rick to help her, whilst Roxy begs Rick to let Negan out of his cell so he can see his son being born. Rick caves in and allows Negan this one moment of freedom. Rick doesn’t take any chances though and makes Negan carry Roxy to the med bay at gun point so he doesn’t escape. Roxy gives birth to baby Samuel. 

16\. Roxy struggles to be a mostly single parent whilst Negan struggles not to be there for his son to bond and help out. Samuel becomes very clingy to Roxy, understandably.

17\. Carl regularly visits Negan for chats, finding it easier to talk to Negan about things than Rick.

18\. Now that Roxy isn’t seen as a threat, she’s no longer under house arrest and has even made some friends like Tara. However Maggie, Rosita, Daryl and Carol still have very obvious resentment towards her which she does her best to ignore.

19\. One-night Tara stays over to give Roxy a night off from Samuel as she’s exhausted. Only Roxy sneaks down to Negans cell, having swiped the spare key and spends a few hours in Negans cell. Smut ensues.

20\. Whisperers attack and whilst Roxy wants to help and fight, she can’t now that she’s a mother and essentially all that Samuel has. She knows if something were to happen to her that Samuel would just be given to someone else instead of Negan. During the attack, she hides with Samuel in the house.

21\. Negan escapes during the attack and sees this as an opportunity for him, Roxy and Samuel to take off and be a family together. He finds Roxy and Samuel in the house and asks her to come with him. Roxy refuses, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to take a baby outside the walls, it’s safer for them to stay here where they have a home and supplies. Negan understands, but it still upset and leaves without them.

22\. Rick and co. find that Negan have gone and instantly suspect Roxy of letting him out of his cell during the attack. Rick threatens Roxy with a gun, regardless of the fact she’s carrying Samuel. Tara and Carl vouch for Roxy’s innocence, and Roxy tells Rick to never threaten her in front of her child again. Carl is also very vocal about his distaste for Rick’s actions.

23\. Negan runs into The Whisperers and is brought to Alpha who questions him about Rick and Alexandria. Negan sees this as his chance to infiltrate them and gain their trust, only to really earn his place back at Alexandria. However, he must earn his place amongst The Whisperers first and Beta is tasked with trialling Negan.

24\. Back at Alexandria, hordes of walkers are being led to the gates by whisperers to try to destroy the community and get Lydia back. Roxy assigns herself to protect the children of the community and eventually takes over Michonne’s shift in taking out walkers so she can rest.

25\. Beta trials Negan with hunting animals, skinning walkers and getting them to follow and form a small horde. Negan isn’t so good with the skinning of walkers or getting them to follow him as he’s ‘too loud and egotistical’. Beta leaves him with only a knife to fend off a small group of walkers.

26\. Roxy reassures Lydia that she won’t let anything happen to her, nor will she let The Whisperers take her back, the two form a friendship. Lydia is later attacked by three members of Alexandria who still see her as an enemy. Roxy intervenes and injures two of them, as other members of the community show up. Carl and Daryl vouch that Roxy was only trying to protect Lydia, much to Roxy’s surprise.

27\. Negan returns alive and unharmed to the Whisperers, much to Betas surprise and disdain. Negan kneels and ‘pledges’ allegiance to Alpha, who accepts him into the pack.

28\. Alpha makes a border separating The Whisperers land from Hilltops, Alexandria’s and Oceanside. And to get her point across beheads several members of the surrounding communities, including Henry, Rosita and Ezekiel.

29\. Having caught a Whisperer, Daryl locks it up in what was Negans cell and asks Roxy to help him with the interrogation as ‘she’s good at that stuff’. During the interrogation, Roxy attempts to apologize to Daryl for torturing him back at The Sanctuary, but he doesn’t accept and leaves her with the whisperer.

30\. Negan gains Alphas trust and assists them on supply runs and raids until he earns his skin suit. One-night Negan gets Alpha to open up about her past as does he, telling her about Lucille and Roxy. Alpha claims Roxy to be weak for not leaving Alexandria with him. Negan beheads Alpha.

31\. Two days later Negan arrives at Alexandria and presents Alpha’s head to Rick and also reunites with Roxy and Samuel, who is close to approaching his first birthday. However, the reunion is cut short by Rick demanding Negan fights alongside them against the Whisperers who are going to attack now that Alpha is dead.

32\. Roxy reveals to Negan she’d been keeping his jacket and Lucille safe and that he’ll be needing it to fight the rest of the Whisperers. Roxy then decides she’ll fight alongside him despite his protests.

33\. Roxy and Negan fight off a horde with a small group before Beta emerges from the woods, charging at Negan to avenge Alphas death. Roxy joins the fight before Beta sets his sights on her, throwing her to the ground and advancing on her. Negan beats Beta with Lucille and severely injures him, but breaks Lucille in the process.

34\. Realizing they are outnumbered by walkers, the group retreats and Negan buries Lucille’s remains, finally mourning her loss. Roxy stays behind with him, but he argues with her about how reckless her behaviour was, and he wasn’t going to lose her too. The two eventually return to Alexandria.

35\. Beta and the remaining Whisperers gather the horde and attack Alexandria in a final showdown. Parts of the horde are dispatched whilst other parts are led away. Negan finally kills Beta, and the war is soon over.

36\. Rick gives Negan, Roxy and Samuel supplies, weapons and a vehicle, indicating he wants them to leave now they’ve done their part. He also gives them a map that has an outpost marked within the safe zone where they will live.

37\. At the outpost, the three settle in and they celebrate Samuels’ first birthday. Negan can finally really bond with his son. Roxy finds Negan asleep on the couch with Samuel asleep on his chest and smiles, feeling content.


End file.
